Iridescent
by MissHazelGreen
Summary: House Corvinus and House Stark have remained loyal to each other for thousands of years, but what happens when secrets with dire consequences kept by the Corvinus' family are revealed? Will House Stark remain loyal to one of its most trusted ally or will honor win in the end? Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi! This is my first Game of Thrones fan fiction, so I'm a wee bit nervous. This chapter is short because it is mostly just giving some background, but the next chapter will be much, much longer! Also keep in mind that I have never read the books - yet! I have just watched the t.v. show, which I love! Also when picturing what Amelia looks like, imagine she looks like Karen Gillian. I will post pictures on my account page of what I imagine characters to look like. Also keep in mind that I made up the House of Corvinus and their home Eira, so please forgive me if somethings don't make sense. I hope you enjoy and please review, so I can decide if I should continue or not. Thanks! _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Game of Thrones or _A Song of Ice and Fire._  
**

* * *

_The wind was cold and harsh, so cold it felt like a warm fire when crashing against bare skin. Amelia tried to cover up her exposed skin from such weather, but found her efforts futile against such powerful force. Her bright red locks wiped across her face as she took in her surroundings. The vast wasteland of snow and mountains were endless, the only sign of life were handful of crows flying above._

"_Amelia . . ."_

_She felt the air suddenly drop and the winds blasted across her body – knocking Amelia to the ground. The ice underneath her body groaned and cracked!_

"_Amelia . . ."_

_The hairs on Amelia's body stood up on end when she heard a sound. . or sounds. She slowly turned her body around towards the sound of footsteps. Immediately she was hit with a gust of wind and ice, but that was not what made Amelia recoil in fear – Angry wide cold blue eyes stared her down._

"_Amelia!"_

* * *

Amelia whimpered and opened her eyes, but instead of meeting a pair of cold blues, she stared into a pair of warm brown eyes similar to her own.

"What'd you want . .?" Amelia questioned her brother. She sat up in make-shift bed on the ground and saw it was still dark outside. "Why are you waking me up now? It's not even dawn yet . . ."

"Grandfather said it's time to leave." Adrian told his little sister, before crouching down to look her in the eyes. "He wants to ride with daylight all day, we'll reach Winterfell right before nightfall."

"Alright . ." Amelia muttered, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes as her other brother, Tristan walked over their way.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Tristan ruffled Amelia hair, much to her disdain which did not go unnoticed by her brothers who both laughed at her facial expression. "We need to get going before Grandfather takes off without us."

A groaned lowly left Amelia mouth as she forced herself to get off of the hard ground. This was the eighth night she had had to sleep on the ground and she was very much looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed once they arrive in Winterfell.

They had been riding hard the past eight days from their home in the mountains along the Bay of Ice near the boarder of The New Gift to Winterfell. Amelia's Grandfather, Lord Richard Corvinus of Eira … or formally lord of Eira. Richard Corvinus at the age of seventy-two, decided it was time for him to step down as Lord of Eira and pass it on to his eldest grandson Sebastian. Amelia knew her grandfather disliked being a Lord, but knew it was his duty after his two eldest brothers past away due to illness. During those times her grandfather's brother's ruled, he spent his youth fostered by the Stark family in Winterfell. Richard decided after making his announcement to step down as Lord of Eira, he had been away from Winterfell for too long – not seeing it since before Robert's Rebellion.

Amelia had been worried when her grandfather mentioned going to Winterfell as she knew Lord Stark had a son the same age as she, and she dreaded that her grandfather had had enough of her trouble making and decided to arrange a marriage with the Stark boy. Her grandfather had reassured her that he had done no such thing and that she was free to married who she wanted, just as everyone else in her family had done before her. This brought a sigh of relief to Amelia, but she was still weary of going to Winterfell as she had never been anywhere else besides Eira and beyond the Wall. She had met Lord and Lady Stark once when she was very little girl, but she couldn't remember what they were like.

The Corvinus and Starks had been strong allies for thousands of year, which was expected as the House of Corvinus sigil was a raven. The House of Corvinus while deeply respected in the North was not seen in the same light by the noble houses in the south. The southern families frowned upon and were disgusted by the Corvinus family having a tradition of refusing arrange marriage, and much to their horror marrying wildlings. Most families in the North were not too accepting of the House of Corvinus habit of marrying wildlings, but they had other things to worry about then who marries who or what.

Amelia finished repacking her things and headed over towards her Grandfather, who was already atop his horse and watched impatiently as his grandchildren ready their horses. It was only him, Amelia, and her brothers Tristan and Adrian, who were fraternal twins, and two guards who were making the trip to Winterfell. Amelia watched her grandfather as she mounted her horse. She had a strange feeling that there was more to this trip to Winterfell then what he was telling them all. Amelia had noted from the beginning of their trip that the closer they go to Winterfell; he became very calm but also nervous as if he was expecting something to happen. Amelia couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that her grandfather was not telling her.

Once they resumed the journey to Winterfell and time seemed to fly by much fast then Amelia had anticipated as in no time she was able to see their destination…Winterfell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will have the Starks and the interactions between Robb and Amelia begin! Hehe . . . Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and showing your support! I hope this chapter will make up for the 2 week wait. I ended up rewriting it many times and eventually decided on using this version. FYI I have changed the POV to first person. Also this chapter is mostly introductions, the story will really begin next chapter. BUT the flash back/memory does hold some very significant information that will play an important part later on in the story, so keep that in mind please. Also please let me know what I need to work on so I can improve the quality of the story. Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Game of Thrones or _A Song of Fire and Ice._**

* * *

"_Emyrs, give it back!"_

"_No! It's- OW! AMELIA!" Emrys cried rubbing his arm. "You didn't need to hit me."_

"_I told you to give it back to me." I glared at my at my twin brother as I snatched back my toy wolf from him. _

"_Amelia!" Great-Grandmother Keira's voice boomed behind me, causing me to turn around and clutch my toy tightly to my chest. "Did you hit your brother?"_

"_He wouldn't give me back my wolfy." I batted my eyelashes innocently. _

"_What are we going to do with you, young lady?" Great-grandmother signed deeply with a small smile. _

"_I'm not a lady!" My stomped my seven year old legs angrily. _

"_I know, my sweet." Great-grandmother spoke. She took me by the shoulders and directed me towards the big bed. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Wanting to be wild and free."_

"_But you were free, great-grandmother." Said Emrys as he climbed into the bed alongside me. "So was mama."_

"_Yes, yes . . . but that was a long time ago, child." Great-grandmother frowned. _

"_Why did you and mama not want to be free and wild anymore?" I asked as Great-Grandmother wrapped the blankets around Emrys and I. "Didn't you like it?"_

"_My story is too long for one night. Your mother though left the wildness for your father." Great-grandmother answered with a smile, the wrinkles around her eyes smiling as well. "They loved each deeply. It hurt them to be apart from each for too long . . ."_

"_Is that why mama died? So she could be with papa?" Emyrs questioned quietly._

"_Yes . . . she-" Great-grandmother paused for a moment to compose herself. "She missed your father greatly . . . and felt she had to take drastic measures to see him again."_

"_So she didn't love us enough to stay here with us?" I frowned as tears wield up in my eyes, curling close to Emrys who did the same._

"_Oh no, my sweets." Great-grandmother assured us, leaning forward and gasping our chins. Looking over Emrys dark brown hair and blue eyes and then looking over my dark red hair and brown eyes. "Your mother loved you very much. Never forget that! You're both too young to understand why your mother did the things she did, but when you're both older, you'll understand . . . Now stop with this sad talk and get some rest."_

"_Goodnight, great-grandmother . . ." Emyrs and I smiled up at her, as she looked down at us with warmth and love in her old eyes._

"_Goodnight, my dears." Great-grandmother pulled away and blew out the few candles burning on the nightstand. "Sweet dreams . . ."_

_Emrys and I waited until Great-grandmother exited the room and closed the door tightly, before we started talking again._

"_Emrys . . .?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Promise me . . . promise me you won't leave me." I curled up closely to my twin, enjoying the feelings of comfort I sensed being next to him._

"_I promise." Emrys curled up next to me as well, feeling the same feelings as I. "You promise too? I don't want to lose you like mama . . ."_

"_I promise!" I clasped his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, and if we get separated-"_

"_We'll find each other." Emrys promised. "We'll always find each other!"_

"_Yes, we'll always find each other . . ."_

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes as it blazed threw the thin wool curtains hanging in my chamber. At first I could not remember where I was as I took in the unfamiliar room. Slowly the events of last night came back to me. We had arrived at Winterfell later then expected due to pouring rain and misdirection by my grandfather, who took a wrong path which cost them almost half a day's riding. By the time they arrived at the gates and entered Winterfell, mostly everyone was turned in for the night. A man by the name Ser Rodrik Cassel and his nephew Ser Jory Cassel helped our party get settled in the castle. I only saw a glimpse of Lord Stark's from behind before a servant showed me to my chambers, and was able to hear him greet my grandfather warmly and explain that most of his family had already retired for the night and we would meet them in the morning. Upon entering my chambers, almost immediately after the servant left I stripped off my wet clothes and curled underneath the blankets and furs on my bed and fell straight to sleep.

"Amelia?" I heard Tristan voice behind my chamber door, before he opened it and peeked his head inside. "Get up! Almost everyone is down in the dining hall breaking their fast."

"I'll be there." I yawned.

"You better be or else Adrian and I will come up here and drag you down there in the state you are for everyone to see." Tristan teased. "I'm sure the men downstairs would love to see that sight!"

"Shut it!" I threw a pillow towards the door while Tristan laughed and closed the door before being hit.

I groaned as I sat up in the nice comfortable bed and dragged myself to the side, letting my feet hit the cold stone floor and got up from the bed. I easily spotted my bags in the corner of the room. Inside my bags I found a simple black dress to wear with a hint of blue on the sleeve. Upon putting on the dress I was able to look at what I looked like in a small mirror that was provided for me. The black dress contrasted with my pale skin and while loose was tight enough to show case my womanly curves and adequate size breasts. My fingers played with my red hair that hung just below my shoulders, trying to figure out what to do with it. Eventually I placed it in a simple side braid and pulled on a pair of boots before going to breakfast.

It didn't hit me until after the second right I took that I realized that I did not know my way around the castle. I had not paid much attention to wear the servant was leading me last night as all I wanted to do was crawl into a warm bed and sleep. So, now I was stuck standing in the middle of a deserted hallway trying to figure out which way to take.

"You look lost." A deep manly voice spoke behind me.

Quickly I turned around and found myself looking up a few inches at a young man. He was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches with practicing clothes over them. I could guess from the way his clothes fit him that he was very fit underneath. His hair was curly auburn color; his short bread was the same color. But it was his eyes that truly caught my attention. They were a pale gray, but they had a glint of amusement and curiosity in them as we stared at one another.

"I am." I sighed. "I wasn't paying much attention where I was going last night . . ."

"Are you heading to breakfast?" The young man questioned me as I nodded. "I was just heading to the dining hall for some. Would you like for me to show you the way?"

"That would be nice." I smiled, greatly that the young man came along when he did or else I would have been stuck or lost for a while. The young man held out his arm for me to take. I saw him smirk as I raised an eyebrow at his action and walked straight past him.

"It's the other way, Lady-"

"Amelia." I frowned, turning around and heading in the other direction. "And don't call me Lady. I hate it!"

I heard the young man chuckle behind me as he followed me before walking up to my side.

"You sound just like my sister Arya." He smiled as he directed us down a long hallway. "I'm Robb Stark, by the way."

"Oh . . ." I mumbled, looking at Robb sideways as we walked together. _'So this is Lord Eddard Stark's eldest son. Not that bad . . . ' _. "Thank you Lord Stark for helping me."

"Call me Robb." He smiled at me. "So how was your journey to Winterfell, Lady Corvinus?"

"Call me Amelia, please." I smiled when I saw him smirk. "And it was long, but was a very peaceful journey. But I do have to say that I never realized how much I missed a real bed until sleeping on the ground for over a week."

"Yes, that will do it." Robb chuckled as they approached the open door way to the dining hall, where the table was full of the Starks family and my brothers and grandfather. "Here we are."

"Thank you." I whispered meeting his eyes as I heard my grandfather call out my name.

"Amelia! There you are." Grandfather spoke up. "We were starting to wonder when you would crawl out of bed."

"Lady Corvinus, "Lord Eddard Stark smiled as Robb and I approached the table. He took a seat between two older boys – one with a smug expression, the other frowning and keeping his head down. I took a seat between Tristan and Adrian. "It is a pleasure to finally see you again. Last time we met your head barely reached my waist and you were covered in mud and fighting with your twin brother."

"That still hasn't changed." Tristan mumbled under his breath as Lord Stark and a few others chuckled, getting a shift kick in the leg from me under the table. "Ow . . ."

"You have grown into quite a beautiful woman." Lord Stark continued. "Look much like your mother . . ."

"Thank you, Lord Stark." I blushed at his comments, not liking the attention I was getting. "I'm sorry if I do not remember much from the last time I saw you. It was so long ago."

"That's alright." He smiled. "I trust my son helped you find your way here?"

"Yes, he did." I replied, catching Robb eyes for a moment before looking away. I could see in the corner of my eye the smug looking boy lean over and whisper something into Robb's ear that made him turn bright red and choke on a bit of food.

"Robb, are you alright?" Lady Stark spoke up, looking over at her eldest son with concern.

"He's fine, Lady Stark." The young man patted Robb hard on the back as he continued to have that smug look on his face.

"Is it true you have no sisters?" A little girl with pigtails sitting next to the frowning boy spoke up. I nodded and she frowned just like the boy sitting next to her. "You're lucky!"

"Arya!" A few voices shouted, Lady Stark's being the most predominate. The little girl Arya shrunk down in her sit as her mother scolded her for being rude and commanded Arya to her room. I felt bad for Arya as I saw her stomp away out of the dining hall, remembering similar scolding when I was her age.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce the rest of my family before the day starts." Lord Stark spoke up once Arya left the room. He began his introductions with his Lady wife Catelyn Stark, then next to her left sat Rickon, next to him sat the eldest girl Sana who smiled at Amelia with excitement. Next to Sansa sat Bran, who gave a shy smile. Then next to Bran had been Arya, who was sitting next to Jon Snow. I remembered at that moment about hearing about Ned Stark having a bastard son, whom I notice was getting small glares from Lady Stark every few minutes. Next to Jon sat Robb, who I had already met and was now drowning down a glass of water, next to him sat the Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy much to my dismay. Theon Greyjoy looked me with a cocky smirk as Lord Stark did the introductions which left a nasty taste in my mouth. He then in returned introduced who my family members were to his family.

"Can we practice archery today?" Bran spoke up once his father was done talking and looked at his older brothers. "Please!"

"Fine." Jon Snow answered. "Finish your breakfast and then we'll head outside."

Bran grinned at his brother's words and eagerly finished his meal.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend your morning with me?" Lady Stark asked me. "I can give you a tour of the castle."

"That would be lovely." I replied wishing to see more of the castle as I knew from various readings and see it yesterday that it was quite big and old – similar to the built of castle in Erie.

"All right, Bran. You ready?" Robb spoke up as him, Theon, and Jon stood up from the table.

"Yes!" Bran smiled with excitement.

"We'll join you, if that is all right?" Adrian spoke up as him and Tristan stood up and followed the boys, who nodded in agreement.

"Can I watch?" Rickon whispered looking at his brothers with pleading eyes.

Robb looked at his mother, who nodded. "Come on."

He walked over to Rickon and scooped him up in his arms, who was had a small grin hanging on his lips. Robb looked over I and smirked. "I'll see you around, Lady Corvinus."

He chuckled under his breath as he walked away and I glared holes into his back.

'_Bastard . . .'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter the story really begins and secrets start to come out from the shadows. Please review!**


End file.
